


公主

by jacksonwangkong



Category: zuo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	公主

“公主殿下在礼仪课上都是睡觉度过的吗？这么衣衫不整地，我现在不但能看到您的那对大奶，就连您下面的两个小穴都看得一清二楚哦。”我顺手把手里的盘子放在桌上，看着躺在大理石地面上，只穿着一个吊带睡裙连内裤都没有穿还把大腿翘得高高的嘉尔公主说。  
嘉尔公主撩了撩汗湿的刘海，侧躺着看着我，“可是好热啊，这里又没有别人。”  
夏日确实有些热，但是公主这样不知羞耻地躺在地上，实在不符合皇家礼仪。  
我把他抱起来，放到铺了几层绸缎的床上，拿来华丽的长裙，让他穿上。  
“不要！”任性的公主把裙子扔在地上，“都说了热死了，真是的。”  
公主的任性是宫里所有人给宠出来的，从小就要风得风要雨得雨，加上外表讨喜又会卖乖，无论谁都无法对他发火。  
而我12岁被选出来到当时8岁的公主身边当侍卫，可以说我是和他一起长大的，并且早就对他这一套免疫了。  
“要我帮您降温吗？”我说。  
“你有什么办法？”公主坐起来，看向我。  
“皇后殿下让我给您带了盘冰葡萄，刚从冰库里拿出来的。”我指了指一早就拿进来的盘子。  
“怎么不早说？快给我拿过来。”  
我端着盘子走过去，公主连自己起身都不愿意，伸出两条白嫩嫩的胳膊让我抱起来，然后就软踏踏地靠在我身上，张嘴示意让我喂。  
我却抓住他的大腿，把其中一条腿夹在我的肩膀上，“是给您别的地方吃的。”  
他几乎立即明白了我的意思，挣扎起来，“你开什么玩笑？我不要！”  
我的脸被他踢了好几下，干脆把他的腿折叠起来，把他的脚踝和大腿根绑到一起，这样他能动的程度就小多了。  
我的手抚摸着他饱满的阴阜，指尖在中间那条缝上摩擦，那里又湿又热，就像含满了汁液一般，被人一碰就吐出透明的汁水。  
“哈啊。。。好热。。。”他很快就失神了，我最喜欢的那双大眼睛变得湿漉漉的，瓷白的皮肤汗淋淋，他的全身都在冒出水来。  
我的指尖很快就碰到了一颗肉粒，在上面揉弄起来。  
“啊！”他就像被烫到似的差点跳起来，大腿痉挛着，泪水也止不住地流出来，他咬着嘴唇摇头，“呜呜呜。。。我错了，放过我吧。。。别碰那里。。。”  
我吻着他的脸颊，手下的动作没停，直到把那里弄得充血肿胀，才暂时停止了对那个地方的蹂躏。  
“哈。。。哈啊。。。”他喘着粗气，胸口一起一伏，放松下来。  
但下一刻，我捻起一颗葡萄，那葡萄是从西域运过来，又大又饱满，上面布满了水珠，因为被冰冻过还有些硬，我毫不犹豫地把那颗葡萄按在公主那刚刚饱受蹂躏的阴蒂上，然后立即捂住他的嘴。  
“唔！！唔唔！”公主的眼睛瞪得大大的，挣扎的力道前所未有的大。  
我按住他的身体，葡萄在我手指的挤压下破了皮，紫色的汁液立即流出来，甜腻的味道到处都是。  
同时，一股清澈的水流从公主私处涌出来，打湿了床铺。  
“公主，您失禁了。”我报告着刚才发生的事，我也没有想到在冰葡萄的刺激下，王嘉尔能直接失禁。  
我松开捂住他嘴巴的手，公主呆愣了一会，然后大哭起来，一边哭还扑过来打我，就像只被惹毛了的猫。  
“混蛋，居然这么对我！”公主的脸红红的，生气的样子也很好看。  
我情不自禁地把他捞在怀里吻住，直到把他给吻到身体发软，又捻起一颗葡萄，顶在他的阴道口。  
“别！别把它放进去！会拿不出来的！”公主害怕极了，摇晃着屁股想离开我的怀里，我一手箍着他的腰，一手顶着那颗葡萄把它顶到深处。  
“唔。。。”公主发着抖，可能是害怕，也可能是太冰了。  
“我想看看你能吃下几颗葡萄。”我在他耳边说着，然后不容拒绝地掰开他的腿，一颗一颗地往里面塞葡萄。  
“不要，我会被弄坏的！唔。。。好冰。。。不行了！停下！求你！”公主根本就没有受过这种苦，最柔嫩炙热的身体内部被塞了那么多冰葡萄显然不在他的承受范围内。  
因为公主格外受宠，皇后分给他的这份葡萄相比其他人多得多，甚至比自己的都要多，西域总共才进供来一小箱，皇后几乎把一半都分给了公主。  
而公主下面的小嘴又小又嫩，才吃下去二十几颗葡萄就堆积在穴口，小肚子鼓了起来，下面也无论如何都塞不进去了。  
于是我又打起了他后穴的主意，用两根手指稍稍扩张一下，就往里面继续塞葡萄。  
公主的腰扭得更加厉害了，公主的两个小穴我以前都玩过，知道他的后穴也格外敏感，有时候甚至只是干他后面就能给他干得潮吹。  
强行把他下面两个小嘴都喂饱后，我脱下了裤子，把自己丑陋的性器顶在他两个小穴中间摩擦。  
“公主殿下，您想先被侵犯哪个小穴呢？”我问道。  
公主露出害怕的表情，不停地摇着头。  
现在的他可爱极了，肚子就像有了三四个月的身孕一样，微微鼓起，小穴的穴口露出来半颗葡萄，冰得他的穴口不停收缩，却吐不出来又吃不进去，不上不下地卡在那里。  
“公主不让我进去的话，我是不会让您把肚子里的葡萄排出来的，明天您要含着一肚子的葡萄给您父王母后请安哦。”我恐吓道。  
公主被吓哭了，委屈地哭喊，“我不要，呜呜呜。。。”  
我趁他没回过神来的时候就突然插入他的后穴，公主惊叫一声，身体里的葡萄被我捣碎，随着我的抽插，大量紫色汁液被送出体外，沿着他的大腿弄得他满身都是。  
我的性器被冰冰凉凉的软肉包围，公主的小穴又紧又会吸，吃了那么多葡萄还凉丝丝的，舒服极了。  
公主刚才还以为肚子太过饱胀而大哭，现在就因为被顶到敏感点而浪起来了，哼哼唧唧地叫床。  
里面的葡萄被压扁又挤入更深处，这显然带给了他极大的刺激，高潮得比平时都要快，没等我插上一会，他就开始潮吹。  
大量的透明液体从他前面涌出，前面好不容易塞进去的好多葡萄都滚落出来。  
看着失神的公主，我把性器再次插入他的前面，开始了新一轮的抽插。


End file.
